


You're A Man Now, Son

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Minato is seeing things he Did Not Want To See
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Minato's imprint on the seal appears at the worst time
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	You're A Man Now, Son

Something was not right with the Seal. 

Minato materialized outside of the towering gate, expecting (and hoping) to see how his son had grown. Maybe even hear about any kids ( _grandkids_ , he thought excitedly, Minato was a _grandfather_ ) that Naruto had had. 

Instead, he found… nothing. Not even a hint that Naruto was even there. Minato frowned, worry seeping into his mind. Was Naruto okay? 

A moan came out from beyond the gate, and Minato whirled around, hands curling into fists because that was a very human sound where there shouldn’t have been a–

Naruto was inside the Seal, on the other side of the gate. He was also naked. 

And also appeared to be getting humped by someone with vibrant red hair. Said person was also naked, laying atop Naruto and– 

Oh. 

Oh god. 

The parenting books hadn’t covered _this_. 

Minato’s son was having sex. 

With Kyuubi.

Sex. 

With _Kyuubi_. 

_Sex_. 

A small part of his brain, some small bit that had compartmentalized away from the emotional horror and terror of _walking in on his son having sex_ , considered how lucky Naruto was that it hadn’t been Kushina. 

That same part then proceeded to join the rest of Minato in his freakout when it calculated exactly how long it would be before Kushina’s chakra imprint materialized. Because he had no idea if his wife would hurt him, or cheer Naruto on for scoring big. 

Naruto’s moans turned into a shrieks when his head turned and his gaze met the unwanted watcher. Kyuubi stopped, and Minato tried so hard not to think about how much the human form Kyuubi took looked like himself, and instead focused on one thing. 

Naruto looked _young_. Like, as young as Minato remembered Kakashi being. And he was having sex. With _Kyuubi_. 

Minato made a keening noise, like a kettle when the water hit a boil, or some sort of dying animal. Things just could not get any worse than this. 

“Minat– oh my god!”

Oh. Right. Kushina’s chakra imprint materializing. He’d kind of… forgotten about that, in all the horror. 

Kyuubi smirked, giving both parents an overdramatic wink. “Well, your son’s definitely inherited the best of both of you, sexually speaking.”


End file.
